a) Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a projectile launcher actuated by induction.
A projectile-launcher, such as a rocket-launcher for example, is formed by a plurality of projectile guidance tubes, joined together by straps inside a casing, with electrical connection means that notably provide for the firing and remote control of the projectiles.
b) Description of the Prior Art
There is a known way, described by the French patent No. 2431673, filed on behalf of the Applicant, to use guidance tubes made of insulating material and to set up, around these tubes and around each projectile, an induction coil through which it is possible, without using additional connectors, to transmit the signals and energy needed for the programming as well as the firing of the rocket. It turns out that a structure such as this does not have the qualities of mechanical strength required for certain applications.
An object of the present invention, precisely, is to overcome this drawback, and concerns a rocket-launcher which combines the advantages of actuation by induction with those of a very strong metallic structure.
It also concerns a novel architecture enabling the installation of actuation circuits that are particularly protected because they are, to a great extent, on the periphery of the structure.